Take Me Away
by OnlyDifference07
Summary: We never trusted anyone else. We never had to. It was our power and our power alone. Until now. SoKai, RoxNam, RiTifa, Linoa, CloRith


**Chapter One: We Have Half**

His blonde hair whipped back and forth in the wind coming off of the moving vehicle. Sitting on the roof, Roxas stared through the lenses of his sunglasses at the road ahead. He brought his hand to his chest as they passed a graveyard, a trait he'd recently acquired from Jack, and rose to his feet. He summoned Oathkeeper and pointed it to the road ahead. Jack, looking at the boy curiously through his rear view mirror, followed the point to find a temple at the end of the dirt road.

It seemed to come from no where, but Jack had seen much stranger in his time. He parked a fair distance away and got out of the truck, using his hand as a visor over his eyes. Roxas jumped to the ground from atop the Jeep, landing on the ground on one knee. He then stood and brushed the dirt from his khaki's, looking curiously at Jack who wore a smirk on his face.

"What?" The blonde spat, wondering what the pirate was smiling about.

"Nothing, nothing," Came the reply, "I just don't know why you refuse to sit shotgun."

"I like the wind." Was Roxas' answer and it was apparently good enough for Jack.

The pirate shrugged, then began striding towards the rather ancient looking temple, stopping dead in his tracks and lowering himself to his knees. He scooped up a handful of the dirt on the ground and brought it to his nose.

"I smell them." He stated, in a sing song voice.

Roxas smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Heartless. They just can't get enough."

Riku ran a hand through his silver hair as he gazed into the mirror. The boy, scowling all the while, was admiring his new hair cut, very short as it was. Sora could be seen behind him, sniggering all the while. Tifa had given him the puppy eyes, and, reluctantly, Riku had gone into the closest barber shop and asked for a trim.

Nothing had prepared him for what had happened next. He was blindfolded and strapped to his chair, and the next thing he had heard was the buzzing of a razor. He'd tried to struggle, but it was no use. The barber had left him with no more than a few inches, taking everything else clean off.

"I can't believe she got me." Riku growled, rubbing his head and ruffling his hair.

"Oh come on Riku," Sora said, with as straight a face as he could muster, "I mean Tifa said it was cute…Isn't that all that counts?"

Sora burst out laughing and Riku spun around and tackled him to the floor. The two wrestled and threw one another across the room, breaking lamps, tables, chairs, and everything else in sight.

"SORA HIKARI!" Came a voice from the lower level of the house, causing Sora to flee to a hiding place within the small room.

Kairi burst through the door, holding her shoes up by the laces that had been tied together. She eyed Riku with a raised eyebrow and he immediately pointed to a nearby bookshelf, behind which Sora had hidden. Kairi trudged over and grabbed the boy by the ear, dragging him out into the room and pinning him to the floor. She began tickling him, and Sora, always prideful about his strength and resistance, applied every fiber of his being into concentration in order to not laugh.

Riku began laughing at his two friends, but stopped abruptly when a putrid scent met his nose. The look on his face gave it away, and instantly Kairi knew why he was cringing.

"Riku?" Sora asked, even though he knew as well as his best friend knew of what was happening.

"They're here."

"Access denied" Rang the automated voice, as Leon attempted to open the blast door that led to the computer room. Rinoa, behind him, amused, watched as her boyfriend banged on the door and tried prying it open with his hands.

She let out a sigh that was laced with a giggle and then took the card key from her pocket. She swiped it in the sensor, and Leon looked at her skeptically.

"How long have you had that?" He inquired.

"The whole time." She responded, patting his cheek and stepping into the room, gun in hand.

Leon let out a huff and stared at her as she walked in, admiring the beautiful woman that was his girlfriend. He stepped into the computer room and glanced about the room, checking for potential dangers, as he always did. He then watched as Rinoa's fingers danced upon the keyboard of the massive master computer, applying the access codes they had just found.

"Pass code accepted." The machine quipped, and Rinoa smiled as her fingers continued their movement. The machine spit out a document and Rinoa grabbed it.

"This," She said, happiness more than evident in her voice, "Is exactly what we need."

She began walking back to the door and suddenly a loud ringing was heard by the two. The blast doors in the room snapped shut and the lights dimmed and went red. Leon grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and brought her close to him, drawing Leonheart, his gunblade, from its sheath.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked, shaking in fear, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

"Heartless." Was his only response.

"Oh God," Yuna gasped, staring at the screen in front of her.

"What is it, babe?" Tidus inquired, coming from behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"It's everyone! They've all been attacked by heartless!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Do they need help?" Tidus asked quickly, grabbing the mouse.

"No we don't." Roxas' voice said through the static of the radio, "Jack and I are okay over here…"

"And?" Tidus asked, as Roxas trailed off.

"And if you could send another vehicle that would be nice."

Roxas stood over the flaming Jeep, watching Jack examine the wreckage.

"I'm pretty sure it's beyond repair, mate." The pirate concluded, rising to his feet.

"I noticed." The blonde snapped.

"Jeez, mate. Ye don't have to be so edgy."

"I know Jack…I'm sorry," Roxas said, throwing an apologetic look in the man's direction, "It's just that my girlfriend is trapped in that temple and I have got to get her out."

"Ah ha!" The pirate yelled, "I knew this was about ye lass!"

Roxas sighed and began walking towards the temple, Jack in tow, and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands. A few shadows that were dumb enough to get in his way were obliterated on contact, and Jack watched with wide eyes as Roxas slayed as many as 80 without even halting his walking. Finally they reached the temple, where the heartless ceased showing up and Roxas glanced at the entrance, which was blocked by a boulder. Jack raised his hand to suggest moving it, but by the time his hand was raised, Roxas had smashed it with his blade.

With an angry look in his eyes, the blonde entered the temple, and he knew he'd be with Namine shortly.

Kairi let out a laugh as Sora threw the last dead nobody onto the rather large pile he and Riku had accumulated. Sora glanced back at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"You two make it look so easy!" She laughed, watching Riku dab his forehead with a towel, which he then proceeded to throw to Sora.

"It's not our fault," Sora said as he wiped the sweat from his own brow," we've just been at it for a long time."

"You've got that right," Riku jeered, letting Way to Dawn vanish, "it's getting boring."

Sora laughed and scooped Kairi up. He then walked out of the room and Riku heard Sora's footsteps as he descended the stairs. Riku laughed and then followed them, wondering where Leon and Rinoa were. They had been gone for over a day. But he wasn't one to worry.

"Uh oh," Rinoa said as she examined the document that she was reading.

"What?" Leon inquired, gently taking the papers from her.

"Sora's going to be furious."

"About what?"

"Leaving Maleficent with a world and an army of heartless at her disposal."

"What could she possibly do with that? We've got Kingdom Hearts!"

"Wrong," Rinoa said, fear evident on her features, "we have half."

Author's Note-

Thanks for reading this first chapter! Hopefully you'll stick around for the rest. This being the first chapter and all, it's pretty hard to come up with a lot to say. So next time hopefully I'll have some reviews! Hint, hint.


End file.
